DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead
ビート |Translation = Dead & Beat |Gallery = DMR-10 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmr10 |Release = September 21st, 2013 |Next = DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master |Previous = DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God |Block = Episode 3 }} Dead & Beat is the 10th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 62 cards, including; **2 Victory Rares **6 Secret Victory Rares **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **15 Uncommons **20 Commons *This set features multicolored Exile Creatures. *Around 1 out of every 3 boxes will contain a Victory Rare, and 1 out of every 7-8 boxes will contain a Secret Victory Rare. Keywords This set reintroduces the Gravity Zero keyword, but on spells rather than on creatures. It also features the Kourin keyword on multicolored creatures, allowing them to search for different races. Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God *Bloody Valentine, Holy Princess Left God *Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee *Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot *God Wall, God Trick *Shizuku, Water Byte *Kooman, Hell Prince *Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash *Alice, Codebreaker *Lalala Life, Faerie Trick Contents *V1/V2 Bruce, Dead or Alive *V2/V2 Jackie, Infinity Beat *S1/S5 Shoegazer, Bright Deity *S2/S5 Alexandrite, Amazing Arrow *S3/S5 Gospel, Oracle King *S4/S5 Death Shuteron, Hell's Funeral Service *S5/S5 Forever Meteor, Matchless Dragonmech *1/55 Amakusa, Izanai's Spirit *2/55 Testa Rossa, Ji Aggressive *3/55 Yakedo Sasetaraa *4/55 Majikkuma Taki, Byte Hell *5/55 Stroganoff, Mantra of Flashing Seal *6/55 Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God *7/55 Bloody Valentine, Holy Princess Left God *8/55 Steel, Ultra Defense *9/55 Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee *10/55 Diva Live, Light Weapon Trick *11/55 Akashic, Knowledge Keeper *12/55 Robby Spiral Moonsault *13/55 Paranormal, Task Produce *14/55 Bhutan Judgment *15/55 Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot *16/55 Zeroyon, the Chicken Race *17/55 Salix, Coleman *18/55 Global Navigation *19/55 Shining Kinji, Gonbuto Treasure *20/55 God Wall, God Trick *21/55 Sunsun, Get Treasure *22/55 Mangan, Talking Guard *23/55 Shizuku, Water Byte *24/55 Time Paradox, Blue the Blue *25/55 Kooman, Hell Prince *26/55 Ginger, True Flash Believer *27/55 Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash *28/55 Dodonga Don, Outrage Trick *29/55 Kinjiro, Gonbuto Mash *30/55 Hepatica, Snow Crusher *31/55 Loyalty, Izanai's Light Machine *32/55 Garlic, Izanai's Divine Dragon *33/55 Assist of Advance and Onslaught *34/55 Pamyu Pamyun, Circus Believer *35/55 Frill, Mantra's Compassion *36/55 Nike Optic *37/55 Alice, Codebreaker *38/55 Volbick, Mecha Soldier *39/55 Niyare Get, Zero Trick *40/55 Honetan, Bone Surface Puppet *41/55 Inutan, Hound Puppet *42/55 Pet Puppet, Puppet Trick *43/55 Jigokugulma, Explosive Priest *44/55 Pokotusu Kabu, Clap Scrap *45/55 Cobra, Snake Man Show *46/55 Katsudon 「I'll do it!」 *47/55 Oshamambe, Bonbon Believer *48/55 Nagare Okami *49/55 Nigawarai *50/55 Lalala Life, Faerie Trick *51/55 Chai and Silk, Familia's Light Machine *52/55 Assist of Compassion and Mercy *53/55 Assist of Knowledge and Weakness *54/55 Assist of Chaos and Fist Attack *55/55 Dojiko, Courage Faerie Cycles Gravity Zero Spells (Each of these spells has the "Gravity Zero" keyword.) * — Diva Live, Light Weapon Trick * — Niyare Get, Zero Trick * — Pet Puppet, Puppet Trick * — Dodonga Don, Outrage Trick * — Lalala Life, Faerie Trick * — God Wall, God Trick dmr10-10.jpg|link=Diva Live, Light Weapon Trick dmr10-39.jpg|link=Niyare Get, Zero Trick dmr10-42.jpg|link=Pet Puppet, Puppet Trick dmr10-28.jpg|link=Dodonga Don, Outrage Trick dmr10-50.jpg|link=Lalala Life, Faerie Trick dmr10-20.jpg|link=God Wall, God Trick "Shield Go" creatures (Each of these creatures with a "Shield Go" ability have a secondary ability that occurs while they are face-up in your shields.) * — Steel, Ultra Defense * — Akashic, Knowledge Keeper * — Paranormal, Task Produce * — Zeroyon, the Chicken Race * — Salix, Coleman dmr10-8.jpg|link=Steel, Ultra Defense dmr10-11.jpg|link=Akashic, Knowledge Keeper dmr10-13.jpg|link=Paranormal, Task Produce dmr10-16.jpg|link=Zeroyon, the Chicken Race dmr10-17.jpg|link=Salix, Coleman Exile Creature spells (Each of these creatures are named after and feature an Exile Creature in their artwork.) * — Nike Optic * — Robby Spiral Moonsault * — Bhutan Judgment * — Katsudon 「I'll do it!」 * — Global Navigation dmr10-36.jpg|link=Nike Optic dmr10-12.jpg|link=Robby Spiral Moonsault dmr10-14.jpg|link=Bhutan Judgment dmr10-46.jpg|link=Katsudon 「I'll do it!」 dmr10-18.jpg|link=Global Navigation "Assist of" Multicolored spells (Each of these allied multicolored spells feature 2 abilities belong to their respective civilizations.) * / — Assist of Advance and Onslaught * / — Assist of Compassion and Mercy * / — Assist of Knowledge and Weakness * / — Assist of Chaos and Fist Attack dmr10-33.jpg|link=Assist of Advance and Onslaught dmr10-52.jpg|link=Assist of Compassion and Mercy dmr10-53.jpg|link=Assist of Knowledge and Weakness dmr10-54.jpg|link=Assist of Chaos and Fist Attack Gallery Trivia *This set uses the katakana for the word of "エンド" (End) above the "&" in this sets name. "Dead End Beat" could be a possible musical reference to the New Zealand band with the same name. **It could also simply be a play on the electronic genre some argue is the antithesis of Rock and Roll, Drum and Bass—commonly known as D&B. **While it uses the word "End" rather than "And", it is a reference to the Bruce (Dead or Alive) and Jackie (Infinity Beat) cards in this set. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs